Zirconium alloys have begun to appear as candidates for biomedical applications, but very little is known about the biocompatibility of this class of materials. This proposal is to combine surface analytical techniques with biological assay and statistical methods to determine the propensity for bacteriological, fungal, and endotoxin adhesion to zirconium surfaces. In particular, two specific aims are to (1) establish the conditions under which zirconium alloys are resistant to bacteriological, fungal, and endotoxin adhesion, and (2) determine the limits within which surface characterization techniques are applicable for assessing the adhesion of biological entities on zirconium surfaces. The first aim involves answering questions related to the composition and surface preparation of the alloy materials, as well as those concerning the type of biological entity and the exposure conditions. The second aim centers on identifying complementary data that can be provided by both in situ and ex situ surface characterization techniques to arrive at a comprehensive picture of the biocompatibility of zirconium alloys. The proposed integrated plan of research and education with a biomaterials focus is directly accessible by students with a wide range of backgrounds and experience, and the interdisciplinary nature of the effort will train students to work outside of their respective disciplines. Besides gaining experience with the technologically-important zirconium materials system, students will learn the fundamentals of materials science, biology, statistics, and several surface characterization techniques. Most importantly, students will learn to function as part of an integrated team and become knowledgeable of how their work fits into the overall scope of the biocompatibility of materials. The results of this research will be disseminated to a broad audience in the scientific, biomedical, and orthopedic communities.